Chronos Z
Chronos Z '(クロノスZ,Kuronosu Z '') is a mecha shinobi created by Kenpachi. He is known around the shinobi world as the '''Mechanized Uchiha (メカサスケ,Mekasasuke). He is now part of Mayonaka's High Priest Division and Kenpachi's Legendary Monks. Background During The Second Great Shinobi War, after seeing Chiyo battle Hanzo several times, Kenpachi became interested in puppets. Though just as with most of his projects Kenpachi went beyond most people. He wanted his puppet to be the most powerful, one that is unique. So Kenpachi design was based on the puppets of Granny Chiyo. Though unlike most, Kenpachi made his puppet out of steel. The reason why the Puppet was made of Steel is because of the Metal's strength. Like most puppets it contained different poisons, to neutralize, or kill his opponents. But unlike most puppets, in it's arm he possessed and antidote to every poison and containers of chakra that Kenpachi can use. Though the one unique thing Kenpachi gave to his puppet was an object that is able to shoot projectiles of steel at his opponent. This weapon was his puppets trademark. The puppet would take on an appearance similar to a the shape of a human. Due to this fact and Kenpachi's ability to hide his appearance the Puppet gained the name known as "The Assassin" and it got it's own name in the BINGO book. Before the War ended Kenpachi challenged Chiyo to a battle. The battle was intense but it was sadly interrupted by other Sunagakure shinobi and Kenpachi had to flee. After this battle Kenpachi began to lose interest in puppets until the Third Shinobi War. The Uchiha Puppet During the Third Shinobi War, a new promising Shinobi who fought using puppets and is the Grandson of the Puppet Rival Chiyo, Sasori of the Red Sand. Sasori was known for using Human Puppets. This idea was new and different for Kenpachi. Just like Chiyo he created a puppet who possessed an appearance similar to a human. Though Sasori used a the Human body, meaning the he used the corpse of a Human and modified for his own selfish reasons. This idea amused Kenpachi and finally found something to do with the Uchiha. He particularly used the Uchiha to see if the Human puppet would be able to maintain and be capable of using the Sharingan. As theorized, Kenpachi would be capable of using the Sharingan completely, while the chakra threads are connect to the Host. As he did before, Kenpachi modified the Uchiha to his advantage. But unlike the last puppet, this one is capable of using chakra. This would allow the Puppet to shoot he steel projectiles at greater speeds and distances with the more chakra he used. Kenpachi decided to try to keep the appearance as close to the other puppet as possible because "The Assassin " is already in the Bingo Book. The Assassin eventually ran into Sasori of the Red Sand. The battle was intense, Kenpachi was curious to see how Sasori's puppets would fair against his own. The Assassin was capable of handling most of Sasori's puppets, until he brought out the Third Kazekage. The Kazekage was not superior in strength or skill but his Kekkei Genkai would be to much for The Assassin to handle. After Sasori figured out that the The Assassin was actually a puppet, you used Magnet Release and used the Steel that The Assassin's body is entirely made of. This was a crushing defeat to Kenpachi. Kenpachi lost interest in The Assassin soon after and left him incomplete. The Mechanized Uchiha Since the Appearance of Mecha Naruto, the idea of a Mechanized being intrigued Kenpachi. He decided that a being that passes far beyond the average shinobi would be great for one of his "sons". Going back to his old puppet as reference, he recognized that Steel was not the key to the body. Due to its magnetic qualities, it makes the being weak against Magnet Release and it is fairly slow against shinobi above Anbu level. Kenpachi would also need an ability to negate Chakra. So Kenpachi would began to do his research on Metals. He found many Metal that possess the Lightness that he was looking for, but not the strength, same as the opposite. He also was not successful on the Chakra Negation. The only thing he came across were the Chakra Receivers of the Rinnegan. He came to the conclusion that he would need to make his own Metal, not just for the Mechanized being but as well as for his other "Sons". So Kenpachi spent countless hours developing a metal that suits all of his needs, eventually creating Ginshin. Ginshin is posses the same qualities as Titanium as in its strength, its lightness, and its Non-Magnetic properties. It also possess similar features as the Rinnegan Chakra receivers but unlike the receivers it can permanently negate chakra, by entering the the user's opponent's chakra network as a dust. The Ginshin begins to solidify around the person's chakra network. Kenpachi decide that his Mechanized should consist of this metal instead of steel. So Kenpachi decided The being will have three layers of "skin". The Being would have Three Layers of skin. The most inner layer would be Ginshin Layer. This layer would be a last result for the being because he is not able to use to chakra in this form but it will be his powerful in terms of strength and speed. Due to the metal's strength and lightness the being will be able to deal punishing blows while moving at incredible speeds. The following layer will be a layer of chakra. This layer will allow the being to change his skin into different forms of metal. This will allow the being to adjust to different opponents. The final layer would be a layer of skin to seem as close to a human as possible. Unlike Mecha Naruto, the being would not need to have bombs swords poisons or any other puppet like mechanisms inside of him. He would use the chakra he possess to shape shift his body parts into weapons. Though like the original assassin the Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release Sharingan Kekkei Tōta Metal Release Taijutsu Body Modifications Quotes Trivia